


Stardump Revolution

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Minos hates Shion to his guts.After that incident, literally.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Stardump Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetaDilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaDilemma/gifts).



> BETA, I'M SORRY
> 
> But BLAME BETA

Minos' ways of showing his disrespect towards the new-acquired soldier of Hades' army were plenty. He actually had a list, as a strategy to not get bored while pranking Shion.   
Coughing, poking, whatever. Name it and you'll probably be able to find it in his bucket list.

He was annoying to the point of giving up his bathroom privileges to use the common restrooms.   
"Shion shall not shit in peace", he told Lune.

Wet hands on door knobs, clogging toilets with paper towels, talking shit about Athena on the stall next door.   
Shion always pretend to not give a fuck about his presence there.

It was until Minos purposely looked at everyone's feet from underneath the door, kicking it open and finding Shion reading his magazine, struggling to take a dump.

That's the story of how Aries Shion reinvented one of his most powerful techniques. The first (and only) time that the Brown Stardust Revolution had been unleashed.  
And that's also how Minos let Shion be.

Too busy wiping, maybe.


End file.
